watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of WatchGirlsPlay
This page outlines the important events that have happened throughout the history of WatchGirlsPlay. 2013 January 17th, 2013 *Channel is created on YouTube. March 20th, 2013 *WatchGirlsPlay uploads their first video, Cat Mario. *Amber, Ceccelia, Kelli, and Stacy make their first appearance on the channel. March 27th, 2013 *Mariya and Renae make their first appearance on the channel. *WatchGirlsPlay plays their first horror game. April 4th, 2013 *Ceccelia makes her final appearance on the channel. April 15th, 2013 *Sydney makes her first appearance on the channel. May 3rd, 2013 *Kelli makes her final appearance on the channel. June 9th, 2013 *Kaylee makes her first appearance on the channel. July 12th, 2013 *WatchGirlsPlay uploads their first co-op video, Slender: The Arrival (Part Four). July 14th, 2013 *WatchGirlsPlay introduces the Challenges. August 11th, 2013 *WatchGirlsPlay uploads their first Challenge video, Hot Dog Challenge. August 22nd, 2013 *Andrea makes her first appearance on the channel. October 4th, 2013 *Kaylee makes her final full appearance on the channel. November 28th, 2013 *Mackenzie makes her first appearance on the channel. December 5th, 2013 *Amber makes her final appearance on the channel. 2014 January 1st, 2014 *Rashae makes her first appearance on the channel. March 20th, 2014 *WatchGirlsPlay celebrates their One Year Anniversary. May 23rd, 2014 *Stacy makes her final appearance on the channel. June 9th, 2014 *WatchGirlsPlay uploads their 100th overall video, Among the Sleep (Part One). June 12th, 2014 *WatchGirlsPlay uploads their 100th public video, Outlast: Whistleblower (Part Six). July 18th, 2014 *Molly makes her first appearance on the channel. August 7th, 2014 *WatchGirlsPlay uploads their first solo play, The Wolf Among Us. August 10th, 2014 *WatchGirlsPlay introduces Away from Keyboard. September 5th, 2014 *WatchGirlsPlay uploads their first Away from Keyboard video, Charades Against Humanity. October 13th, 2014 *Rashae makes her final, public appearance on the channel. December 16th, 2014 *WatchGirlsPlay uploads their 200th public video, The Wolf Among Us (5-1). 2015 March 14th, 2015 *WatchGirlsPlay uploads their Channel Trailer. March 20th, 2015 *WatchGirlsPlay celebrates their Two Year Anniversary. *Alexa makes her first appearance on the channel. April 8th, 2015 *WatchGirlsPlay introduces Woman Crush Wednesday. May 6th, 2015 *WatcHGirlsPlay uploads their first Woman Crush Wednesday video, Our Dungeon and Dragons. May 9th, 2015 *WatchGirlsPlay begins livestreaming on Twitch. May 15th, 2015 *Renae makes her final appearance on the channel. May 18th, 2015 *Mary makes her first appearance on the channel. May 27th, 2015 *Mars makes her first appearance on the channel. May 28th, 2015 *WatchGirlsPlay uploads their 200th public video, Life is Strange (2-2) June 22nd, 2015 *Skyler makes her first appearance on the channel. *Kaylee makes her full return to the channel, albeit as a guest. June 26th, 2015 *WatchGirlsPlay officially say farewell to Renae and add Mars into the core group. July 29th, 2015 *WatchGirlsPlay uploads their final Woman Crush Wednesday video, Backwards Action. August 24th, 2015 *WatchGirlsPlay upload their first collaboration video, which had NausicaaGamer guest starring (remotely). September 11th, 2015 *WatchGirlsPlay is partnered by Twitch. September 23rd, 2015 *WatchGirlsPlay uploads their 400th public video, Tales from the Borderlands (3-2). *Molly announces her departure from the channel on both Twitch and Twitter. September 30th, 2015 *WatchGirlsPlay hit 100,000 subscribers. October 7th, 2015 *Steven Chung begins editing the livestream videos for WatchGirlsPlay. October 28th, 2015 *Maddie makes her first appearance on the channel. November 30th, 2015 *Molly makes her final appearance on the channel. December 6th, 2015 *Steven Chung makes his first physical appearance on the channel, making him the first adult male to physically appear on the channel. December 14th, 2015 *Briana makes her first appearance on the channel. December 24th, 2015 *Stephanie makes her first appearance on the channel. December 25th, 2015 *Dani makes her first appearance on the channel. 2016 January 1st, 2016 *WatchGirlsPlay move into their new studio. January 19th, 2016 *WatchGirlsPlay uploads their 500th public video, Huniepop (Part Seven). January 28th, 2016 *WatchGirlsPlay receives the silver Youtube button for surpassing 100,000 subscribers. February 10th, 2016 *WatchGirlsPlay uploads their first ever interview on the channel. Category:WatchGirlsPlay